Directions of a Guardian
by Kaiyo Azalea
Summary: Amaya, running from another beating by her father, unwittingly stumbles on to the main house of the Sohma family. Through a series of events, Amaya forces herself to erase her own father's memories. The Sohma's are witnesses to everything.


"Blah" – talking

_Blah_ – spirits

**Blah **– thinking

Chapter 1

Fateful Meeting and Partings

_Run_,it was a whisper across her subconscious. _Run_, a whispered word that kept her from turning to see if the man she called father was gaining on her. _Run_, that's all she could do as the tears she had kept at bay for more then five of the fourteen years of her life, mixed with the pouring rain.

The young fourteen year old turned left at the slight push of her favorite guardian spirit. She became giddy with fear and relief when she heard her father skid and fall behind her. _Hurry_, the spirit urged her, she could feel its fear and that spurred her on. Even when her body told her to stop, that it needed to rest, still she continued.

_Make a right here_, the childlike voice whispered to her subconscious. She followed the spirit's directions, and ran parallel to the wall on her left. _Here look, Amaya, climb the wall here._ A misty hand pointed to a section of the wall that she would have passed had it not been shown to her. Amaya used all her tree-climbing abilities to grip the slippery wall and climb.

A few times it seemed as though she would fall. Her already battered body not use to working for so long nor so hard, but she finally sat on top of the six foot wall. It was then that she heard the sound of running feet. _Hurry_, the spirit wailed in desperation. Without giving it another though she jumped into the bushes that were conveniently place at that spot. She sat there momentarily stunned.

_Get up Amaya, oh please, get up my love_, Amaya stood somewhat unevenly. "Where to Eiko?" _Follow the trees, but stay hidden. There will be a tiny clearing where you can rest. Hurry, please, hurry. If he catches you surely this time he will kill you._ "Yeah, I'm going, I'm going." Amaya mumbled as she hobbled in the direction Eiko had pointed to.

Three times Amaya had to hide from people who were rushing by. Finally, Amaya reached the clearing Eiko had said. Bone weary she sank to the ground under a tree. The rain had stopped and the sun had come out. Judging from its position in the sky Amaya assumed it was about 5:00 or so.

It was only when she had calmed her breathing that she felt the extent of her injuries. Her arm was covered in bruises and a few of her ribs felt badly bruised. She had scraps on both her knees, a scratch across her left eyebrow that hadn't stopped bleeding yet, and her jaw felt particularly tender.

_You need a doctor_, Eiko whispered worriedly. "I'll be fine, I've had worst." Amaya said impassively as she wiped at the scratch with her shirt. A sudden rustling in the bushed to Amaya's right, had her up in a second.

A yellow bunny with bright, red eyes and brown tipped ears stumbled into the clearing. "Oh," Amaya sighed with relief. "It's just a bunny." Eiko smiled with her. "Hey bunny, what's a cutie like you doing out here? I'm sure your owner is looking for you." Of course, Amaya didn't expect an answer from the bunny.

The bunny who had been watching her, hoped over and jumped into her lap. It was then that a well dress man stepped into the clearing. He had short, black hair with long bangs that covered his left eye. He wore a black vest and black slacks with a white-collar shirt. A red tie was around his neck and over all this was an unbuttoned doctor's jacket.

"Momiji, where are you?" The man had yet to notice Amaya. She slowly stood up hoping not to draw his attention, but alas Lady Luck decided to abandon her just at that moment. The man looked over and saw her, his eyes widen slightly.

"Who are you?" He question coolly, Amaya opened her mouth so as to say something, anything, but all that came out was a small squeak. "Hatori, she's hurt!" A small childish voice called from the ground. Looking down she saw the bunny standing on his hind legs and talking. It took only a second for that to register into her mind. When it did she shrugged, only to wince when her ribs shifted.

Hatori, as Amaya assumed his named was, walked toward her. Startled, Amaya dodged around him and ran the way he had come from. Eiko materialized by her side, _wait_, she called, but it was too late. Amaya burst out of the forest cover and right into a courtyard of sorts.

There was a house right in front of her where six people sat drinking tea. There was a seventh person but he was sitting on a slightly raise platform in front of everyone. The seven people looked at her as she skidded to a stop. "Dame it!" Amaya swore before turning right and dashing for a great getaway.

_Wrong way, wrong wa_y! Eiko whispered fiercely, causing Amaya to slip and fall. As she crashed to the ground a painful cry was ripped from her throat. She lay there on her side for a moment before getting up slowly, only to see a girl approach her. The girl was dressed in a denim knee-length dress, and her dark, brown, elbow-length hair was braided into two long braids.

"Are you okay?" The girl questioned her, dark blue eyes clouded with worry. Amaya's stormy blue-grey ones watched her warily. "Honda-san, you should be careful, we don't know who this girl is." A young boy with silvery-grey hair told the girl, as he gently griped her elbow. "But Sohma-kun! She's hurt!" Amaya quickly stood up, or as quickly as she could with all her injuries. Just as she was making to run again, Hatori burst through the foliage with a blond-haired brown-eyed boy. The rabbit from before was nowhere in sight.

"Miss, I think it is in your best interest if you let me look at your injuries." He told her soothingly. Amaya was about to reply when a voice drowned out everything the man had said. "Amaya, why did you run from me?" An angry voice questioned from behind her.

Turning she gasped, her father stood there fists clenched. "Father please…I'm sorry. Please, please don't be mad at me." Amaya whispered in the silence that had enveloped the courtyard. He grabbed her arm roughly, and made his way back the way he had come. All the while Amaya listened to Eiko shout at her to fight, to do something other then stand there.

"Sir," Hatori placed himself in front of Amaya's father. "I must insist on seeing you daughter's injuries." "She's fine," he bite out just barely keeping his anger in check. "I see other wise," Hatori continued. "It looks like she has quiet a few scratches and they could get infected it would be in her best interest if I tended to her. I assure you I am a certified doctor and more than capable of caring for her."

"I could care less what you can do I'm taking her home. Now Move." He pushed him aside, but as he started to move Amaya firmly planted her feet in the soil. The words Eiko had been yelling at her had finally gotten through.

"No, I'm not going with you," she whispered. This was the last straw; Amaya's father pulled his arm back and punched her. The force was enough to send her flying if it wasn't for his bruising grip on her arm, she would have.

_AMAYA! _Eiko shouted in horror as she hung there limply, barely conscious. "How DARE you disobey me!" He cried out, his anger tangible, it was so great.

He pulled his arm back to hit her again, but Hatori and a man in a traditional kimono stopped him. They both latched onto an arm, making him drop her.

"Let go! LET ME GO!" He roared at the two. A boy with white and black hair rushed forward and punched him sending him flying into a tree. He twitched, but didn't get up.

"Father?" Amaya whispered hesitantly. "Father, are you all right?" The man didn't answer he didn't even twitch. _Amaya_, Eiko's voice came to her from a distance. **Fatigue**, Amaya thought vaguely, as Eiko continued. _Amaya he's going to kill you when he wakes up. Something must be done. We have discussed this, it is for the best. _

"Your right, Eiko," Amaya stood up slowly, careful of her injuries. "Hey!" The boy with black and white hair ran up to her. "You shouldn't be moving. That bastard isn't going anywhere you should," "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY FATHER THAT," Amaya shouted at him.

_Amaya!_ Eiko hissed _the boy is only trying to help. _She sighed and took a long shallow breath making sure not to aggravate her ribs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, but he is my father and I do love him. Excuse me…"

She turned away from the stunned boy and made her way to the tree. Kneeling down she rapped her arms around her father. She looked at his unconscious face, trying to memorize every feature every flaw. The seven people watched as tears misted across her eyes turning them a watery blue.

"Father, please, forgive me. Somehow I know this is entirely my fault, it usually is. You thought it was mother, but then she died. That's when you found out I remember the look on your face at the funeral that day four years ago. You were so angry that your little angle had lied to you. I should have left then, but I was scared I didn't think I could survive out in the world.

So I stayed, and we suffered because of my selfishness. I'll fix it now, I'll make you forget, and then you can find the happiness you deserve. Without the restrictions of caring for me, I'll take care of myself. I'm confident I can do it now, especially since Eiko is always by my side caring for me. Who knew that being able to see spirits would get me my own guardian." Amaya heard gasps, but ignored is as she was too tired to turn around and she wanted to finish before she passed out.

"I know now that it is best if your memories are altered. You and I could disappear and no one would be the wiser, and so I'm letting you go. Good bye, Tachikawa-san, my dear father." Amaya did her best to stay conscious, her vision darkening.

Quickly, she reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out an antique palm-sized mirror. Holding it in both of her hand, she tilted it until her father's face was reflected on it. Calming herself she felt for the thread of power that would aid her. Pulling it, she gently put two fingers to the mirror. It rippled like water, and when she took her fingers off the silver liquid followed. She touched her fingers to her father's forehead.

Purple orbs of light shined dimly through the silver thread, and flowed slowly into the mirror. It only took a moment, but the flow turned into a river as the purple light flowed continuously. It was like he couldn't wait to get rid of the memories. Finally the flow slowed, and then stopped.

The silver thread returned to the mirror and the mirror it's self returned to looking like any normal mirror. _Finish it_, Eiko gently whispered. Amaya put the mirror away only to put her hands on the man's shoulders, they glowed a lavender color that even in daylight illuminated their faces. "Good bye," the man stood up, his movements slow and irregular. He walked away back hunched, arms dangling, his feet dragging.

It was then that the group of people noticed that he was still asleep. Amaya's attention shifted to the group, and she frowned at them. "Who are you?" She asked, but before she could get an answer her vision went black, and she lost consciousness.

AN: Well lookie, lookie… I, Crystal West, have written a Fruits Basket based fanfiction. I must say I am especially proud of this piece. I'm not a big Fruits Basket fan fiction reader so this is a first for me. Any comments you want me to see send them to my e-mail, sakuras rain yahoo . com(without the spaces). If you're going to yell at me don't bother, but if you going to complement me or give me some ideas go right ahead and write me. I am all ears when it comes to a reader's thoughts. (as long as you say it nicely) Also, if you find any mistakes in grammar or spelling e-mail me it would be greatly appreciated. Well thanks for at least reading the first chapter, Till Next Time, Crystal.


End file.
